Audrey Duval
Audrey Duval is a second-year Pandora student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 3rd among all West Genetics second-year students. Background Audrey is a French Pandora and the 3rd strongest Pandora of all the second-year Pandoras in West Genetics. Known as the Slashing Maiden (斬撃の乙女, Zangeki no Otome), her Volt Weapon is a poleaxe that she calls Bolt Axe (ボルトアックス, Boruto Akkusu). Appearance Audrey has pale skin and dark brown eyes. She has red hair that reaches past her neck, and has two long strands of it that reaches past her to her knees and, like the most number of female characters in the series, she has medium-sized breasts. Personality Not much is known about Audrey's personality, except that she has a superiority complex on the first- year students, showing it when saying to Kaho: "A first-year student questions about what does a second-year?". She is very prideful and resentful and doesn't like to lose, and wants to punish everyone that cross in her road. Freezing Introductory Arc (Anime) Audrey is seen in the beginning of the first episode fighting in the Carnival as one of the four Pandoras that have beaten out their opponents (The other ones were Ganessa, Trish and Aika), ranking at #3. She is seen later fighting with Satellizer, alongside with Trish and Aika. After beating her friends, she jumps behind Satellizer trying to surprise and defeat her, but Satellizer defends and leaves Audrey in a crossroad. When she tries to touch her, Satellizer breaks her hand an take advantage to cut her throat, after that she says how impressed she was about how perfect fits her sobriquet of the "Untouchable Queen". Rana Introductory Arc (Anime) Audrey was recently beaten at the West Genetics Carnival by Satellizer L. Bridget. Subsequently, she tries to exact revenge upon Satellizer's erstwhile Limiter partner, Kazuya Aoi. She, along with Trish McKenzie and Aika Takeuchi, take on Kazuya, Kaho Hiiragi, and Arthur Crypton. In the nick of time, the transfer student Rana Linchen arrives at the scene and swiftly defeats them. Interlude: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! (Manga) Audrey makes her manga debut as a blue team midfielder during the soccer match, ironically as a teammate of Satellizer while opposing Trish. She makes little contribution to the game beyond having her top ripped open by Rana. Student Presidency Duel Arc (Manga) Audrey is sitting in between Satellizer and Aika as they wait for Arnett McMillan and Ticy Phenyl 's duel. She comments "Chiffon's Lapdog vs. Elizabeth's Mad Dog... This will be a memorable fight". She asks the Untouchable Queen her opinion but Satellizer remains silent. Audrey says that Ticy wins by points from the carnival. On the other hand, Aika mentions that Arnett has more battle experience. Audrey then asks her friend if she is on Arnett's side. Aika does not directly answer her question and just goes on to say that the two will be evenly match. Arnett enters the stadium and a lot of her schoolmates cheer for her indicating her popularity among the students. This surprises Audrey since she only thought of Arnett as a psycho. Rana reveals that Arnett is actually a good person, shocking her even more. But after seeing Ticy's new appearance, she is rendered speechless. When she sees Ticy's use of Chiffon's Illusion Turn, her mouth drops in a non-comical manner. Relationships Friends Aika Takeuchi The two seem like they're friends, and together with Trish, they're the rulers that warn the first-year students about how them have to treat their upperclassmen. Because they lost against Satellizer in the Carnival, they want to take revenge of her and for that reason they want to punish Kazuya. Trish McKenzie The two are seem together very often, and they're in charge about the punishment of the first- year students that doesn't respect their upperclassmen, and taking revenge of Satellizer by punishing Kazuya and his friends. Others Satellizer L. Bridget She seems like hate her, because she, alongside with Trish and Aika, wanted to take revenge for her loss against her during the Carnival in Kazuya and his friends. Apparently, as shown in her first manga debut, it is implied that Audrey has later gotten over this grudge, now showing to have a friendly conversation with Satellizer, as well as Rana. Kazuya Aoi When she and her comrades finds out that Kazuya wants to be Satellizer's Limiter, the three approach to take revenge of her punishing him. When he uses his Freezing to stop them and swiftly faints, she wants to cut his body to teach him to not enter about the other's business. Gallery 7f531c664a29d2e010977&690.jpeg Freezing070.jpg Cd6444060a1da378f6798dd77aac0efc.png|Audrey as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia *Even though she appears much later in the manga, Audrey is the first French Pandora that appears in the anime. *Audrey shares the same hair color as Ingrid, Ganessa, and Arnett, with these last two she shares her height too. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female